Alternate Realities
by NSpritz
Summary: Three smashers travel through a randomly found portal(due to their curiosity) meeting alternate versions of themselves.Explore the other dimension of craziness as Red,Popo and Toon Link have to survive in this world.
1. Into The Alternate World

So this is my very first fanfic,which is pretty then,let's hope Marth won't slice me with Falchion after I make fools out of them.

Marth:Okay...wait what?

Anyway,on with this!

Disclaimers:If I owned Smash Brothers,I'll add Rita as an overpowered Smasher

Chapter 1:Into The Alternate Dimension!

Once upon a time,

In a faraway land,there lived a whole ton of reckless idiots that loved to fight,all because of two hands.

...

No kidding,TWO ,It just so happened that Toon Link,Red and Popo walked into a room of the Smash Mansion they call of their inquisitiveness,they walked to that specific room purposely,only because it read"Stay Out" with small letters below saying"unless you want to get scarred for life".Yet they STILL did it.

"So,is this the attic or something?"Popo asked.

"Aren't attics at the top of a house...or mansion?"Toon Link replied.

"Let's just say this is some random room...with another door?"Red looked in front of them was a door,a normal wooden door in fact.

"What danger could this cause?"Popo strolled towards the door plunging it open.A wide portal with the color of twilight sucked in the ice climber,the trainer and the swordsman.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"All three of them shrieked as they fell down the portal.

"Save me Arceus!"

"Holy Nayru!"

"Gahhh!"

They landed on a grassy ground complete with mud and dirt on their clothes.A dark figure approached them cautiously,making them gasp in fear.

"Hey mates,you okay?"The figure asked."You seem to be pretty messed up you know."The figure revealed to be a boy(who looked exactly like Red)with a cap similar to Red's,but with hair sticking out from the front of his cap,and also dressed in the same jacket and jeans as Red except for a ring containing a stone on his finger and six pokeballs by his kneeled down towards the three smashers,helping them get up from the mud.

"What the...Who are you?"Toon Link stood still,looking at a so-called reflection of himself,aghast at the totally similar appearance.

"I'm Red...from the manga you could say."Red(Manga)replied."I assume that you must be from the anime guy is a total idiot anyway."

Somewhere in the world of the Pokemon Anime in the far region of Kalos,Ash sneezed.

"Are you okay?"Serena asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine.I promise that I won't repeat the same mistake as last time.I don't want Team Rocket to kidnap Pikachu anyway."Serena blushed and looked away from Ash upon hearing the phrase"last time".She really didn't want to dress up like him again.

Back to wherever the three smashers are,Red(game) slowly but warily replied,"...Yeah.",giving the other Red evil looks.

"Y-you can trust me you know...it's not like I'll harm you or something!"Red(Manga) stuttered.

"But how do we know whether we could trust you or not?"Popo looked at him.

Red(Manga)suddenly placed a hand on his chest,shouting towards the sky,"I swear to Arceus,Xerneas,Mew and all the Pokemon gods that I am never gonna hurt an innocent person or else lightning will strike me!"All three smashers looked stunned at the pokemon trainer.

"I don't think he's lying..."Toon Link trailed three of them knew that Red would most likely not hurt them based on his swear,so they of course followed him to his home but what they didn't know was that he lived in a mansion which looked totally identical to the Smash Mansion.

And that's it for Chapter would probably end pretty soon,maybe after a month or so and then I'll get to that real big peace out!


	2. The Awkward Moments

Gosh...Pokemon Go is out and it's making headlines! Let's just hope that no more dead bodies will be discovered... also been taking over my life ,this is my second chapter to this fic! Let's hope you enjoy it!But first,on with the disclaimers!

Red:Nuclear Spritzer does not own Super Smash Brothers in any way but if she did,the whole world will be in total chaos.

That's right...wait what did you say?

Red:N-nothing!

Well then,let's go!

*Take note*

*Red from the game will be Red1,whilst Red from the manga will be Red2.*

* * *

Chapter 2:The Awkward Moments

This mansion...looked exactly like Smash Mansion.

"What the...how did this happen?"Toon Link gasped.

"Do you seem to know this place?I know the three of you,other than...me of course,look really 's like Leaf in the games and Blue in my world."Red2 asked.

"What type of name is Le-"Popo asked before Red1 shot a glare at him."I mean... nevermind."

The three smashers and the copy of Red1 headed towards the Smash Mansion,looking bewildered by the exact appearance to their the thing that startled them the most was the person that opened the door... a chain,not the Hero of Time but the Hero of Twilight.

"Red,what are you doing here with Popo,Toon Link and...Red."Link stared into looked at Red2,then Red1,then Red2 and then fainted...

... literally.

"Um...I think we scared him..."Red1 trailed off.

"Link!Where are you! Could you give me some tips on how to get Samus!"A voice that sounded like Captain Falcon was heard.

"Hey!was that Capta- mhhhm!"Red2 quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Maybe taking you home wasn't a good idea.I know!Since you guys don't live anywhere,maybe you could stay with one of my friends,or juniors!I might just give a call to maybe Silver,Crystal,Green or Yellow,then everything would be settled."He grinned.

"Hamms of muy mphhh."Popo whined.

"Oops,sorry!"Red2 took his hand off Popo's mouth and reached for his Pokegear which started ringing.

"Oh!Give me a minute...Gold! That's you?well long time no ? There's gonna be a Pokedex holders reunion party and my 4th to 6th generation juniors will be there?That would be quite an honor...say what?You want me to introduce some smashers to them? Specifically Toon Link and Popo?No problem,just as long as you don't pick up any girls(1),especially the it's tonight? Alright then.I know I'm 20 but that doesn't mean... nevermind(2)...bye!"Red2 hung up the phone."Well,you're in three of us need to go to a party but judging Master Hand,he most probably wouldn't let a favour,will the three of you replace us?"He asked.

"Well...I wouldn't think that it will hurt,just that everybody would be big difficult to handle."Red1 muttered.

"Well then,Mario is a bit ironic despite being brave,Luigi is courageous but rivals is really is really kind and Wario is a woman you should never mess with. Link is flirty and that's why Captain Falcon always turns to him for is pretty dark but is actually like is sort of likes to spends his time reading,Kirby is always eating inanimate objects...somehow. Dedede treats Kirby like his son..."As Red2 went on and on about the smashers' personalities, Toon Link noticed Captain Falcon nearby,being rejected heavily by Samus.

"Hey guys,I see Captain Falcon and Samus in the distance. Let's escape from here don't want anyone else to faint right?"The group slowly scurried away towards the forest as Red2 still talked about the smashers' personalities.

"And finally, and Watch loves to cook."He finished.

"So...is that it?"Red1 asked.

"Nope.I need to give you something."Red2 took out a small ring,similar to the one he was wearing."Red,you need to wear this."He gave the ring to Red1,who stared at it as the ring shone brightly,revealing a sort of leaf-like symbol.

"What is that?"Popo asked.

"This is a Mega Ring. It contains a key stone and is one of my can enable you to use the power of Mega Evolution,which will strengthen the strength and attributes of your Poké might also need this,"He gave Red2 a black and blue stone,containing the same symbol as the key stone."Since you're some sort of alternate version of me,I would assume that you also have a Charizard right?"

"Yep."Red1 replied.

"Then have Charizard hold this Charizardite enables it to mega evolve into Mega Charizard X when using the keystone, which will change it's typing and ability to Tough Claws and a Dragon and Fire now,there's a Pokemon centre nearby,stay there until I call all that?"Red2 asked.

"I think so..."Red1 answered.

" let's get each other's Pokegear numbers before any of you do something wrong."

"Hey,don't you have at least a bit of faith in us?"Toon Link muttered.

"No,I don't."Red2 didn't bat an eye.

"Curses..."

"Alright then,hurry up and go to the Pokemon to be careful with your ya!"Red2 rushed them to the Pokemon Centre before running off to the Smash three smashers just sighed and stayed in the centre,bored to death.

* * *

References:

(1)Gold was really flirty in the manga...and perverted so he'll be the type of guy to try and pick Y up,most likely resulting in getting punched in the face by X.

(2)YellowXRed/Specialshipping are one of my OTPs.

And that's the end of that then,the next chapter will be uploaded next week on Sunday.I need to juggle this and my studies,which are Onixpectedly fast.

...

That was a bad ,remember to read and review!


	3. Blending In

I'm really really busy these days,so I'm sorry if I'm not updating regularly(since I'll take about half a month).I just took a mock exam recently so I've been either occupied with tuition or Tales of Link. Trust me though,I won't abandon this so continue reading!

Disclaimers:

Popo:NSpritz does not own Smash Brothers or anything of the she did,she would be way to busy to develop the game.

NSpritzIf I did,I'll add Yuri or Lloyd to the need some Bandai Namco characters!

* * *

*Take note*

*Red1 will now be called Red since Red2 is not in the story anymore.*

* * *

Chapter 3:Blending In

"This is so boring..."Popo paced around the room,frustrated as Red checked his Pokegear and sat down on one of the beds.A small text message popped up on the screen:

Enter by the back .Have fun.

-Red

"Finally! Let's go!"Toon Link exclaimed as he quickly grab his sword and shield which was lying on three hurriedly made their way to the Smash Mansion,only to find the back door locked.

"Hey!He didn't even give us a key!"Popo whined.

"He...gave Red a keystone instead..."Toon Link muttered.

"Uh...Let's stop with the bad puns... what's this?"Red picked up a small Rubix cube laying beside the door.

"Hey!Gimme that!"Toon Link snatched away the Rubix cube from Red and started to solve it.

Da!Da!Da! De!De!De! De!De!De! Dum!Dum!Dum!Dum!

A small key fell from the sky and landed next to Toon Link's feet.(1)

"You're kidding right...?"Popo muttered.

"At least we know he's smart."Toon Link picked up the key and unlocked the door as the three sneaked inside,and quietly closed the door,then slowly came to the living room,where a grumpy Peach sat.

"I swear someday I'm gonna kick that bastard's a**.I hate him so much."She whined at Zelda.

"Come on girl!Link is definitely more annoying than and his snobby attitude..."

After hearing the two girls,the three smashers stood horrified.

"Hey...Red said that they're personalities were a "little"different but they're totally the opposite..."Popo muttered .The three shuddered at the thought of how to put up with the mansion for the night.

"Everybody!Dinner Time!"Robin(Male) shouted.A cloud of dust surrounded the dining room as many began chomping down food and chatting with each ,Popo and Toon Link slowly arrived at the living room,surprised to see a greedy Marth,picky Ike and Kirby,and... Metaknight without his mask on...

...

...

...

Partying.

"I-I have lost all my ...respect for Metaknight now..."Red muttered.

" So, I like met this guy,who I accidentally mistook for a girl(2),and his guild who was passing by the mansion. And I found out that they had some weird moves they called artes."Captain Falcon said.

"Were there any hot women in the guild?"Link asked.

"Well... there's this really hot girl,about 19 I suppose,who said that she a 'krityan'.And there's this shy girl who looks like a sort of princess,but I think she's taken by the there's a young, cute but grumpy mage."

"So I go for the krityan?"

"Yeah,you should.I think their guild is Brave Vesperia or something."(3)

Toon Link stared at his older lookalike as Link chatted with Captain Falcon merrily, while the other two just ate their food.

* * *

References:

(1)Most Zelda fans know ,the nostalgia.

(2)When I saw Yuri for the first time,I nearly thought he was a girl...

(3) There's a reason why the game's called 'ia' though...

I'm sure most of you are permanently scarred for life ,expect updating to be half or more than a month since exams are coming next month so my teachers are really going Go also just released in Singapore,so it's also because of that.I'm in Team Valor now,but please try not to flame just because I'm in that certain team. I'm sure that there are lots of people in Team Mystic but do note that this is a really peaceful site.

Anyway,peace out!


End file.
